It Happened One Night
by Indie Mittens
Summary: Two titan-and-criminal duos share an apartment; What happens when the guys have a little too much and mistakenly wander into the wrong girl's room? Embarrassment and secrets ensue! Rated T for language and suggestive themes. RedX/Rae, KidFlash/Jinx


"You ready to head out, X?" Kid Flash asked, cuffing his friend on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Let me get my cycle keys and we can go," the thief answered, rummaging distractedly though one of the kitchen's drawers.

Both boys were dressed in jeans and leather jackets, prepared for the brisk night air that awaited them outside.

"We'll be back by one, Jinxy. Maybe two," Kid Flash winked and kissed his girlfriend teasingly, then pulled away and sauntered to the door.

Red X entwined his arms around the pale, dark-haired empath who stood nearby and whispered huskily in her ear: "And I'll see you later tonight, Bluebird."

Raven smiled and brushed him off gently, her fingertips grazing his jaw and collarbone.

"Make sure you keep him in check, Wally," she said in her monotone, a spark of mischievousness in her deep amethyst eyes. "I don't want to wake up at midnight to a titan call and find out there's a robbery going on in downtown Jump."

Wally chuckled, his warm laughter filling the space. "Don't worry Raven, I promise we won't get into _too_ much trouble." He raised his eyebrows playfully. "C'mon Jason, let's go," the flaming-haired hero added, tuning to the rogue.

The door slammed behind them and Jinx and Raven were left standing alone in the room. Jinx pulled out a kitchen chair and plopped herself down, resting her pretty, pointed face in her hand. Raven moved to the stove and poured herself a cup of warm jasmine tea, slowly inhaling its spirals of steam.

"Well, I think it's nice they've started making a habit of their 'boy's night out'," Jinx sighed, her eyes flitting over to the quiet titan. Raven leaned against the granite countertop, nursing her drink and musing on which book she would read that night. The sound of the pink witch's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up, slightly disconcerted.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's good for them to go out together and blow off steam. Do some stupid boy things. Drink themselves sick, drive really fast, whatever," she agreed, her tea splashing slightly in its mug.

Jinx grinned. "Truthfully, I'm glad this whole thing worked out. I was pretty unsure about the arrangement at first," she said.  
She gestured at the girl standing opposite her. "I mean, it's a bit controversial that two heroes and two, ahem, _bad guys_"—Jinx rolled her eyes at these last words—"would live together under the same roof."

"I'm glad it's worked out too," Raven nodded in agreement. "The guys have really hit it off, and things are less stressful now Jason and I don't have to keep sneaking around. It made my teammates pretty upset back when a certain wanted criminal kept showing up at the Tower."

Jinx snickered, he eyes flashing wickedly with glee. "Yeah, I bet the Teen Titans loved seeing X walking around their house half-naked after a raunchy session with their own ice-hearted teammate—"

Raven flushed an uncharacteristic shade of pink and objected sharply—"Jinx!"

The witch raised he hands in defense and smirked at the riled empath.  
"Hey, I'm just saying. It's worked out well for me and Wally too, being able to split the rent between all of us."  
Jinx tipped her head toward the clock on the wall. "Well, I've gotta call Gizmo and take care of H.I.V.E. business. I guess I'm turning in for the night. Sleep tight, Rae."

Pushing herself up from the table, the bubblegum-haired girl stretched luxuriously like a cat, then slunk toward her and Wally's bedroom.

"Night," Raven answered absently, already returning to her thoughts of books and novels.

Xxx

Settling on a historical fiction, Raven curled up on the squashy living room sofa and let herself become sucked in, vividly envisioning a stricken, war-torn colonial world.

It was 11 o'clock when the titan finally looked up, yawning. She should really be getting to bed; there was training at 6 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, and Raven had no desire to be on the receiving end of one of Robin's lectures on the Importance of Timeliness.

Peeling off her jeans and slipping into a pair of Jason's boxers and a black tank, Raven slid between the soft sheets of the bed and allowed herself to be carried off on the drifting waves of sleep.

Xxx

She was floating in a blissful state of dreams when she heard, as if from a faraway distance, a door softly close. A few moments late and the semi-conscious sorceress felt a body fall into bed beside her. A warm, strong arm snaked its way around her waist and Raven relaxed into it, glad that Jason was back. She snuggled up against his chest as he tightened his grip around her.

"Hey babe," he purred, his husky voice heavy with the stench of beer.

Raven did not respond, too warm and too drowsy to think of trying to form words. Still, she burrowed closer to let him know she had heard. They lay in silence for a while, and the empath had almost completely fallen back into sleep, when—

"_Y_ou know… I've been thinking," Jason mused, his speech slightly slurred as he spoke. "I… like that thing you do."

"What thing?" Raven murmured, barely audible. Her mind still floated among the disjointed images and thoughts of her dreams.

"Last night… When you forced me to my knees and made me call you mistress." His hot breath was heavy on her face.

Raven's brain felt weighty and thick as it trudged slowly through muddled confusion, trying to figure out what he meant. Her weary mind quickly gave up the task though, preferring to focus on the beckoning call of sweet sleep.

"And I like that you sometimes dress up like a maid and pretend to keep house…"

His warm body shifted and now he pressed his hips hard against hers, his hands sliding down over her back and squeezing Raven's small butt.

"And I just want you to know, Bunny… I don't mind you still wear little girl's underwear, with the rainbows and unicorns. I think it's cute," he whispered seductively, his soft mouth against her ear.

Raven's eyes flew up and she sat bolt upright, flinging the purple sheets off of her.

"What the hell—"

Xxx

After wrapping up a particularly annoying call with her second-in-command about what went wrong during last week's botched jewelry heist, Jinx heaved a great sigh and tossed her communicator onto her dresser.

She paced restlessly around her room, drawing up plans in her head for how to secure a priceless artifact that was being moved to the city museum next Wednesday.

Exhausted, Jinx threw herself down on the bed and wondered why she hadn't any more intelligent teammates to help her scheme. By half past ten the pink witch was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling with each gentle breath.

Drowsily, Jinx was faintly aware of someone coming into the room. She scooted over a little for Wally to lie down, and soon his torso was flush against hers, fitted perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

He gently stroked her bare leg. "Are you awake?" he murmured softly.

"Kind of," Jinx breathed back, barely conscious and eyelids still shut.

"I know you're going to hate me for it, but sometimes I envision you in a white dress," Wally unexpectedly whispered, the strong smell of alcohol on him.

"You're right about hating you for that," Jinx mumbled back.

Then, she added, "You're drunk."

"That I am," he agreed seriously. "But that doesn't mean I can't tell you how much I love you. I love your intelligence, and your smile, and your strength… and your legs, and your hips. And the way you moan my name and get all flushed—"

"Shut up and let me sleep," Jinx muttered, too tired to listen to Wally's romantic drivel.

He fell silent and Jinx was sure she could slip back into sleep, when he abruptly spoke once more.

"We should name her Arella," he said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"If it's a girl, I mean."

"Who's a girl?" Jinx mumbled thickly, feeling lost.

"The baby, Sunshine," he said slowly, his voice low.

Jinx choked and rolled over, flicking on the nightstand lamp and staring in disbelief.

"What the fuck-"

"Wally—"

"Jason—"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF M_Y_ BED!" both girls shouted at once from their rooms.

Xxx

The next morning was uncomfortable for everyone. Along with raging hangovers, Kid Flash and Red X had awkward, albeit somewhat fuzzy, pieces of memory of the night before.

No one's embarrassment was greater than Raven's or Jinx's though, who were each mortified by the other knowing deeply personal things.

"I ought to punch you for touching Rae," Red X finally muttered, half-jokingly and half serious. He was staring nauseously down into a cup of strong black coffee.

"Let's just call it even, pal," Wally retorted, downing a couple asprin and burying his aching head in his hands. "I definitely learned my lesson."

"Stop drinking when you start calling the bartender 'Slurpee Boy'?"

"Nah. Drink even more. So that if I make the same mistake as last night, I won't remember at all," Wally chuckled.

Raven glowered angrily and Jinx slapped the back of Kid Flash's head.

Xxx

**A/N: He****y** gu**y**s! I felt like mixing it up and doing something a bit funny and sill**y**. Please click that review button** and let me know what ****y**ou think! :**)**


End file.
